


Taking A Turn For The Better

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Turn - James Phelps Movie
Genre: Drama, Gen, Lighthearted angst, still angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: Plot: Faded comedian Stanley Kovack steals from younger and rising comedian Morris Talliver, someone in the audience however isn’t having any of it, also there’s a twist.(For reference this was based on The Turn staring James Phelps. Please watch it on YouTube if you haven’t seen it yet!)
Relationships: Slight Morris x Reader, fred weasley x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Taking A Turn For The Better

As a stand up comedian themselves, (Y/n) was more popular than Morris, but they knew those were his jokes. Going into the lousy joke for an office, they finds his joke book and storm on stage during Kovack’s performance. “Have you any decency Kovack?! This is Morris’s material! Not yours!” 

Everyone in the room falls silent. Kovack eyes the younger comedian. He falls silent, his eyes look over at Morris. The love for his idol was completely gone. He was promptly kicked out by the staff and was told to never come back. Morris then went up and finished the bit Kovack had stolen, while also improvising. 

“So um I think that’s all I’ve got for today, special thanks to (Y/n), free drinks on me after you hear?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone had left, (Y/n) and Morris got to talking. “You...how did you even know that was my own jokes? He was the only guy to ever look in there.” 

“Because it wasn’t his style. I mean you did get inspiration from him, but there’s a difference between you two.” 

“Oh yeah? What makes me different?” He smirks, and before they could say anything, (Y/n) heard another voice. 

“Yeah, how are we different (Y/n)?” They turn around to see themselves with Morris. Why on earth are they in robes? Who’s the other Morris and why do they have red hair. “Well, Fred talks first, George explains a prank. George is a better winker, while Fred is better at quidditch.” 

“Jeez, you’re giving our Mum a run for her money aren’t you (Y/n)?” A slight tap on the shoulder causes them to snap out of it and look behind to see Morris. He was in shock too. “Did you just see that?” They asked. 

He nodded. “Yeah....was that you and I as kids?” 

Suddenly the two saw a different life, a life they shared together. With another person, his brother George. To protect people from knowing about wizards, an obliviate charm was placed. Now they know. They started to cry at the bar together. 

“I can’t believe we both became comedians.” They say, “We ran a joke store with George, but to make up for it we became comedians.” Fred nodded, and looked around, “You think George is out there?”

“Oh I know he is. We just have to find him.”


End file.
